Home Visits
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Following an unfortunate situation with a burst pipe, Freed is forced to rely on the hospitality of friends until his place dries out. Even more unfortunate, however, is just how predictably the concept turns out.
1. Chapter 1

The apartment was bleak and the setting suited Bickslow, as he spent most of his time there brooding and lamenting his pathetic life, as well as the lives of those around him, and mourning for time gone by, which only continued to slowly pass by as he spent all of it doing nothing significant, only to lament more over the even more fragile amount of time he had left.

Freed, however, only made a face as he stood there, in the doorway, glancing around the place. He had not come by since he helped his friend move in and, well, he couldn't say that he liked what he'd done with the place.

"I am...intrigued, Bickslow, by what you've done with the place."

He could tangle words though and squeeze that sentence out.

It was difficult though.

"Oi, it's nothing fancy. Not for a dark knight, like me. Not for someone that is sentenced to forever suffer through this life! But...it's home. You can set your bags there. Or there. Or anywhere! But just not there, on there. That's where I sit and stew while I smoke."

"Freed," some of the little wooden dolls the man had sang as they rushed to greet the man. "Visit. Visit. Freed visits, Papa."

"Yeah, he is, huh?" And the seith was heading away then, back over to the spot he'd pointed out before where he promptly sat and looked about ready to stew. As he fished a pack of smokes and a lighter out of his pocket, he only said to his best friend, "Make yourself at home."

It would be difficult.

But it was also the rune mage's only option.

Everything went wrong a few days ago when a pipe began leaking in his apartment. Never one to fear, Freed took to attempting to fix it himself, to contacting the management, to having a flooded apartment when the management screwed things up. Not that he could be too angry over this as, before he contacted them, he'd actually made the mistake of asking for help down at the hall.

"Someone to look at your pipes, huh?" Mirajane asked with a bit of a hum as she considered this. She'd been very busy tacking up jobs for the day and was a bit shocked to see the man at such an early hour. Freed was far more likely to spend the dawn hours training than he was milling around the hall. "Well, you know, I'd have dragon head out there, but Laxus is-"

"Out on a job, yes, I understand."

"Elf though, he-"

"Someone else."

"Freed, Elfman is very handy," the woman insisted. "He-"

"Someone," the rune mage insisted, "else."

"Well, no one is really here- Oh, Gajeel!" And Mirajane waved at him as he walked in, his kitty on his shoulder, and a snarl playing at his lips. The sound of the woman beckoning him only made the grimace deepen. "You're pretty handy, aren't you?"

"Did that woman just call me handsy?" the slayer complained to Lily as the cat jumped off his shoulder and flew over to see what it was that Mira wanted.

"Handy, I said," Mira answered him with little fear (when you were dating Laxus, the other slayers were hardly a concern; especially when you were nearly as strong as Laxus…). "Gajeel. You like metal, don't you? Surely that means you'd be great at fixing a pipe."

"Why," Freed asked with a heavy frown. "Would that mean that? Mirajane? In what-"

"I'm trying to help you, Freed, and you're yelling at me-"

"I'm not yelling. I only-"

"If you'd rather Elfman-"

"That is the last person that I-"

"Alright, alright," Gajeel grumbled as, before them then, he crossed his hands over his chest with a snarl. "You don't have to argue over me. I'll eat both your pipes."

"You'll what?" Mira asked with a deep frown and Freed hated that he'd gone to her. Why, oh why, had he gone to her. Why did he like Mirajane Strauss so much? Hmmm? She offered him nothing, but heartache and turmoil. He didn't have to be so close to her. They could be friendly without being true friends. Of course they could.

And yet…

When she first began to date his idol, the man that he revered above all and, if he was being honest with himself, saw himself being a far better match with than her anyways, Freed didn't think he'd ever care more for her than was required, given their past with one another. He didn't love Mirajane Strauss, but he certainly didn't loath the woman either. And, at the very least, she did cause Laxus to be around more, in Magnolia, and seemed to put the man in a far better mood.

His love for Laxus went beyond the physical. He wanted, above all, the best for the man. And though he saw himself as the one who could provide that, what Mirajane did bring to the table was in no way lacking.

Just different.

And Freed didn't hate different things. In fact, he understood there. He knew the value they had.

That didn't mean that he had to be such close friends with Mirajane, however, of course. No, that came much more naturally.

She was just so...something. Innocent, naive, ditzy, air headed, cute, silly. Which, in describing that, Freed realized it might sound as if he were...attracted to her, but that certainly wasn't the case.

No, honestly, it wasn't.

Rather, he found that it complimented his more serious demeanor well. Mirajane was much softer than he and a lot of times this provided interesting conversations. His other closest friends were Evergreen, who recently had developed a mind for nothing outside of fear over her relationship with Elfman progressing even more (or not progressing at all; she went back and forth on which was worse), and Bickslow who spent his days doing as he was as Freed stood there, in his apartment that day. Sulking and bemoaning life.

Though he had other friends, non-guild relationships that were far more conclusive of production and maturity, in the guild, it was nice to have someone in your corner. And though they were a bit wacky, there was nothing wrong with the Strauss siblings. You didn't win them over though, without going through the oldest and, lucky him, Mirajane was far more enthusastic about being 'best friends with Laxus' best friend' (and yes, Freed did swoon a bit at the thought of owning such a title and decided not to correct her) and now that he'd done so, well, the rune mage found little reason to ever go back.

That didn't mean that sometimes he didn't regret the things he told her.

Like in that moment as he stood there with the glaring Gajeel, snickering Panther Lily, and the thoroughly confused Mirajane.

"Fix," the slayer corrected then. "I'll fix your pipes. For a fee."

"I could get a plumber for that," Freed complained though Mirajane only beamed and elbowed him a bit. When the man looked down at her, she spoke softly.

"Freed, this could be your chance," she insisted with a whisper. "You're always saying you wish you had stronger bonds with people in the guild. Who better to start with than Gajeel?"

Literally anybody under the sun.

"I don't-"

"Or I could ask Elf," Mira said, going back to that because it was obvious how much the other man did not want it.

:"Am I gettin' a job from you shmucks or what?" the slayer was griping then. "Don't got all day. I just told you I could do both pipes-"

"Freed's the only one that needs help," Mirajane said as, hands clasped behind her back, she bounced a bit on her feet. "And as for the fee, why, Gajeel, how about I let you play a little guitar for us? This weekend?"

"This weekend, huh?"

"If you can fix his pipes, yes," she said with a nod of her head as Freed decided then to definitely not be around the hall that weekend.

"Both Saturday and Sunday?"

Mira glanced at Freed before nodding a bit. "Sure. But only if you do a good job."

"Oh, I'll do a good job, alright," the slayer grumbled before barking, "Come on then! Let's get to it."

Freed was uneasy with the whole arrangement, but Mira seemed so into it that he couldn't quite bring himself to tell her no. Plus, best case scenario, Gajeel helped him out some. Worst? Well, at the time he thought that worst was that he was unable to.

But oh, it would get much worse before long.

When they arrived at the apartment, Freed showed the leaky bathroom pipe to Gajeel who only got down on his knees and grunted as he looked the thing over.

"Seems like it's cracked," the man remarked. "You know, it did get a bit cold the other night. Probably froze right up, expanded, and popped. It happens."

"But you can fix it? Or should I go ahead and speak to management?"

"I mean, you could get tied up in all that," the slayer said as Panther Lily shook his head behind him. "Or you could let me do it without the hassle."

"I'm not so sure of the hassle-"

"There would be hassle."

Sighing a bit, Freed said, "Yes, well, I suppose if you are capable in stopping the leak, then I do not see a reason to involve-"

"This is a nice metal, here. That this pipe is made of. So many are plastic or some other shit these days. Not this here."

"A healthy dose of lead to starve off the life of a bachelor then, I'm sure," Freed agreed with a nod. "Now about the supplies you'll need-"

"Some sorta alloy," Gajeel continued to muse, down there on his knees as he ran a rough finger over the steel. "Not lead."

"He was only joking, Gajeel," Lily said as, from where he, in his tiny form, watched from the kitchen counter. "What are you doing? Why are you-"

"Yep. An alloy, for sure," the slayer said as he brought two fingers, after tracing the pipe, up to his lips. Tongue peaking out, he got a taste before saying, "And not a bad one at that."

"Well," Freed said slowly, "if you're anything like Laxus when there's a good lightning storm, I know that it is rather difficult for you to control, yes? The...desire? So after you have properly installed the new pipe, the old one you may certainly- What are you-"

"Gajeel, no!"

And he couldn't help it. He just couldn't help it.

The slayer had leaned down there for another quick taste, just something to tide him over until he was able to truly feast, that an uncontrollable urge came over him and wow, it tasted just as great as his little nibble had led him to believe!

But there was also some lead in there, yeah.

Freed should really get those checked.

At the moment though, he was far more concerned with the fact that the slayer had, in his zealous, ripped the pipe straight from the wall, past the shut off valve and caused water to begin gushing from the gaping hole in the wall and why, oh why, had it gotten this far?

Freed didn't want to bother the management, then didn't want to upset Mirajane, and somehow felt the need to appease Gajeel and now here they were, in quickly flooding water.

Sometimes, Freed liked to reflect late at night at the hilarity in the situations Fairy Tail presented to him.

Others, he cried.

As he heard Lily remark to the slayer, "I hope that metal was good, because you're definitely not getting your gig now," the rune mage found himself doing both.

Still, if the guild would one day be his untimely death, it was also his source of hospitality and friendship that would not be found under different circumstances. He had offers from most everyone to assist in cleanup and any other thing he may need. It was with long sighs though that the man explained he only needed a place to stay.

"Well," Mira told him slowly as she thought and he was slowly learning to hate that. Her process for doing so was whack, clearly, and useless. "The dormitory is filled up at the moment, but I know someone who could rough up some lower level member. If you really want me to call in a favor."

He only blinked before saying, "Are you the person you know?"

"It's how I have such a good relationship with said person." With a giggle then though, the woman said, "But Laxus is out of town, you know, and it's not like he'd have a problem with it anyways, but you can stay in our guest room if you want. Or the couch. Or the other guest room. Or the den. Or-"

"Mira, I don't think..."

"You don't think what?"

"It would be...inappropriate. For the two of us to be all alone, in a house, with Laxus out." The man blushed at the thought. Or maybe just out of exhaustion from the entirely stress filled day. "Just the thought..."

"I really don't think it's that big of a-"

"Oi, boss while the real boss is away." And, as they stood there in the middle of the guild, an arm was tossed over Freed's shoulder and he got the intense feeling of an even worse decision washing over him. "What are you going to Mrs. Boss for? When you got me?"

"Bickslow," he sighed as the man's dolls began to circle around and, with a grin, Mirajane nodded. "When did you get in?"

"Just now, I did," the seith said as he looked to Mirajane. "All caught up too, on the situation. Where's this Gajeel? Huh? I'll possess his body and make him jump in a frozen lake. Naked. While we all watch and cackle. Would you like that?"

"What? Bickslow, please do not-"

"At the moment," Mira told the man simply, "probably just that place you have to stay would be enough, Bickslow, I think."

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Boss. You fuck the boss, after all." And the seith saluted her before, looking to Freed, he said simply, "You can stop by whenever. I'll head back to my place and get it all ready. You know, for company and all? Hey, Mrs. Boss, hold the beer I ordered, huh? I gotta go get ready for a boys night."

But, when Freed arrived at the place, Bickslow hadn't cleaned up. At all. Cigarette butts still littered the coffee table, stemming from the overflowed ashtray. Beer cans covered the floor and an assortment of other junk replaced the few spaces unoccupied. There was something frightening, for certain, in the obvious fire hazard presented before him as well as the obvious chances for suhc a hazard to occur and Freed considered turning the run right back out of the dust covered door.

Then a voice from the bathroom as well as the sound of someone approaching let him know that Bickslow was a liar in more than one way.

"Ah, cool, now that Freed's here, do you think we can start the movie?"

It was not a 'boys night'. Rather, it was third wheel night, apparently, as Lisanna Strauss stood there and why was he so foolish to not realize that of course she would be. Bickslow and Lisanna were living together, after all, and she was rare to be out on a significant job when the seith wasn't.

"Lissy, Lissy, Lissy," the seith grumbled slightly as he'd gotten busy with his smoke. "Freed's the guest, remember? Shouldn't we let him pick?"

"You're right, Bicks. I'm sorry."

Nodding, the seith glanced over at his friend as he asked, "You want boring, drawn out, totally lame detective noir shit that Lissy likes? Or-"

"Or stupid, no words and totally extra and nonsensical comedies that Bickslow forces me to-"

"You take that back, Lisanna!"

"No. Because they do suck. And I refuse to let our guest-"

"They're wonderful and you know it!"

Freed only let out a long sigh though, as he slowly made his way over to the couch that, under normal circumstances, he would so much as glance at, and took a seat.

It would be a very long next few days. Of that, he was certain.

* * *

 **Five chapters. One of those stupid, nonsensical, drawn out, and totally lame short stories I put out for you guys who love them. And you know you love them.**


	2. Chapter 2

Freed declined both the not so convincing arguments of Bickslow and Lisanna, rather opting to suggest that they do something else to pass the time. As Lisanna only continued to glare at Bickslow, as he'd promised that time that they'd watch what she wanted and he wouldn't try to ruin it, nope, not at all (though he would argue that if she honestly still believed him at this point, that was more her fault than it was hers), but the seith only shrugged a bit at his friend.

"What sorta thing were you thinking of? Freed?" Bickslow asked. "Like I said before, you're the guest."

Of only the worst apartment in the city, the rune mage was certain. Still, he only sat there silently for a few moments as he thought of what he'd done so wrong in his life, that he'd been sentenced to such a fate, before sighing, giving in, and asking, "Are you two partial to card games?"

Oh, of course they were because the first thing out of Bickslow's mouth after the man's suggestion was simply, "Of course. But you know, cards ain't much fun without wagers."

"Wagers."

Nodding, the seith said, "Some jewel, yeah? I mean, I know you're down and out right now, Freed, but-"

"I am not...down and out," the other man told him with a bit of an eye roll. "I simply do not have a place to stay until my apartment is properly-"

"Then, what you're saying is," Lisanna asked slowly, "that you can make some wagers?"

"Of course I can. I have jewels on me right now."

"Great!" Bickslow jumped right up at that. "I'll go out, huh? Get us some grub? Some more drinks too. Don't you think? Lissy? That it's a good idea?"

"I think it's a great idea, Bicks."

"Great."

And something was off. Freed could tell. He wasn't an idiot. The pair of them were always up to something, anyways, so even if he didn't outright pick up on the strange vibes that they were throwing down, he definitely knew enough of the pair and their relationship to know there was almost always something going on.

They rarely interacted with other people without having something up their sleeves. Be it a prank or something else, they were well known for this. He'd liked to think that him being, as Bickslow had put it before, down and out, would give them some hesitance to this ideal, but apparently not.

Unfortunately for Bickslow and Lisanna, however, Freed just wasn't up for drinking that night, which was part of their plan. They pair didn't intend to rob the rune mage, of course. No. They loved Freed. He was Bickslow's very best friend and Lisanna seemed to respect him even without that factoring in. They just wanted to get him a little (a lot) drunk, stay sober themselves, play some cards, and end up the victors. Two on one and all.

"The house always wins," Bickslow snickered to Lisanna as Freed went to the not shockingly disgusting bathroom. "Foolproof."

"Foolproof," Lisanna agreed.

But this wasn't the case.

With the pair of them, it hardly ever was.

Because they hated the idea, anyways, of Freed getting to drink and them not being able to. How was that fair? Other than the fact that they'd been the ones to come up with the idea in the first place. And were the ones, you know, that were unable to control themselves.

Well, that wasn't right.

Not really.

Lisanna hardly drank, honestly.

Except for around the seith.

And he'd just had a good smoke, which usually sated him.

Until he had poor innocent Lisanna to corrupt and entertain and all that.

It was a sickening cyclical situation that they only seemed to spin faster upon when they had an audience. Still, Freed (and most everyone, honestly) saw this as not lasting much longer. It couldn't. Eventually the two would become sick of each other or, worse, themselves. That was the way that most relationships turned out, after all, but especially ones founded in such a fashion as theirs.

Not to say that Freed didn't want them to be together.

"Oi, Lissy, let's get married, yeah?"

Other than right then, when he definitely didn't want them to be together.

"What?" Freed had been watching the pair drink themselves silly to the point that they weren't even playing cards anymore, but rather trying (and failing) at making houses out of them. Their stacks were no higher than the first level and, honestly, Freed was a counting the moments until they both passed out and he could just go to bed. Then they went and said nonsense like that. "What did you just say, Bick-"

"Oh, gosh, yeah, let's." Lisanna was busy trying and failing at finding where a pesky card had gotten off to when she'd knocked her attempt at a house of cards to the ground. "Let's do it. We'd get so married."

"So married. Married fucking hard."

"Harder."

"Hardest."

"You cannot." Freed, for some reason, thought that he had an opinion in the matter. They both would have laughed were they not too busy making faces at one another and laughing at those instead. "Bickslow. Lisanna. Marry. It would not be appropriate for the two of you currently to-"

"Why do you talk so much, mate? Have a drink!"

"Bickslow, I do not wish to drink."

"More fo' me!"

"I do not suggest that you drink more either. And especially you, Lisanna," the man remarked with a bit of a frown. "I assumed we would spend the night taking my mind off the horrible predicament I am currently in. Not me babysitting the two of you."

Was there a better distraction than that?

"I'mma go fin' some nice pants to wear tomorrow to our weddin', Lissy."

"I'll ask Mira for a dress."

"I do not advise telling Mira of this." Stopping the worst mistake of the pair's life would be difficult enough without Mirajane egging them on. Which she would. She'd probably not like the idea of her little sister wedded off to the resident freak, but she also could never pass up a good chance to plan a wedding.

Or plan any wedding.

Mira had been waiting years for one of her friends to finally tie the knot so she could help with preparations.

If Lisanna had to be the one to bit the bullet then so be it.

"Course we'll tell her. She's the best woman."

"Maid of honor," Lisanna corrected to which the seith, who was busy stumbling into the other room slurred back in the affirmative. "My sis."

"Your sis."

"At our wedding."

"Our wedding.

"Perfection."

"Perfection."

Ugh.

Rubbing his head into his palm, Freed stared down at the ground rather than look across from his seat on the couch where Lisanna was still seated on the ground before the coffee table. Lisanna had so much promise. A second chance at life. And a wonderful one at that. She was powerful in her magic and of decently intelligent. Though her siblings might outshine her, there was no problem with her burning bright in her own right.

All thrown away. And for what? To pal around with stupid Bickslow for a bit?

Life was a disappointment.

"I got a top hat," Bickslow called then, to her, from the bedroom where sounds of him rooting around could be heard. Some of the babies had gone off with him, but two, Pappa and Poppo, stuck with Lisanna, watching it seemed as she tried once more on a house of cards. "Can I wear it, Lis?"

"You gotta."

"Why?" Freed groaned a bit as he rubbed the heel of his palm now into his eye socket and prayed for death. "Why does he have to wear that?"

"It's in right now, Freed."

"No, Lisanna, it's definitely and certainly not."

"Debatable."

"But it really isn't."

Heh.

"I'mma wear a red suit too. Think we can find one?"

"Red?" Freed wasn't sure why he cared as they certainly couldn't in the timefram ethey were stalking about working. "Why red?"

"To represent the joinin' of our blood, yeah?"

"Yeah? Yeah, what? Who's bleeding?"

"You know, that part at weddin's where ya slit a part of ya and mix your blood together and then both drink some of it and say your vows."

"What?"

"It was in," Lisanna agreed, "a movie."

"Stop watching these movies. Please," Freed begged. "They sound illegal."

"One would think," Bickslow called out with a cackle.

One would think.

"I hope everyone's back from jobs," Lisanna said then. "To be there in time."

"My people are. 'cept for Laxus." Then Bickslow loudly proclaimed, "But who need 'im? Freed's my best man."

"Freed's not going," the rune mage assured him.

His complaints were of little matter to the pair it seemed.

"How do I look!"

It wasn't a question from the seith, really, but rather a very loud proclamation as he came back into the room in only some dress pants and his hat that certainly wasn't _not_ a top hat, but rather just a normal beanie. Freed was confused, but Lisanna only nodded her head.

"Stupendous," she replied and it was kind of shocking for her to get the word off as cleanly as she did, for her to be as inebriated as she was, but at that point Freed just gave up.

Honestly, he did.

Which was fine, as they both gave up then, it seemed, as Lisanna went to go sit in front of the movie lacrima and snooze while Bickslow finally put a movie in, but it was a horror flick instead of anything they pair were interested in before. With a final guzzle from a bottle of some hard liquor, he went to fall onto the floor with Lisanna and to the sound of the flick, they both passed out.

Freed, however, only sat there with his head in his hands, watching most of the movie.

It wasn't terrible.

Just not his taste.

The entire plot was contrived and he was never one for movies, honestly, as Freed much preferred stage plays as a medium, but mostly he was a bit concerned by the message portrayed. An angel fallen down to the depths of hell where one of the truly fallen works to help her and keep her safe. Of course, in one part, she must save him as well and, to do this, they pledge an allegiance to one another by slicing their palms and sharing a taste of one another's blood.

Freed wasn't so certain what themes he was supposed to take from this movie nor of it's message, but he was certain of the parallels Bickslow and Lisanna apparently saw in their own relationship.

It told him all he need to know about the pair and their ill-fated romance, honestly.

In the light of day, after a terrible night of sleeping on their gross couch, all Freed wanted to do was shower and be literally anywhere else.

Until, after stripping down, he pulled back the shower curtain to reveal a sight he wasn't expecting.

"What," his call awoke the pair from where they were still snuggled up on the ground, planning on sleeping most the day away, "is that?"

"Wha'?" Lisanna half griped as she didn't even lift her head. But Bickslow did open his eyes and glare at the bathroom door where Freed was now standing in the doorway of, towel around his waist, looking distressed.

"Oi, mate, calm down, yeah?" Bickslow's eyes drifted shut again. "That's Jeffery."

"You named that gigantic spider-"

"Jeff, actually," Lisanna muttered in a terse tone.

It had been hotly debated.

For a moment, Freed only stood there, both angry and confused by the goings on of his friends. Then, with a frown, he turned back around.

"I'm going to kill it."

"No!" And Bickslow was scrambling to his feet then. "Dude, no, if you kill it-"

"Oh no!" At the sound of Freed's cry of terror, even Lisanna started to get up. "I think I made it angry!"

"I told you to leave him alone!"

"How do you morons live like this?"

"Quite happily," Lisanna complained as Freed came back into the living room then, still in his towel, determined in that moment to leave right that second. Which he would, but not before going into the bedroom and changing his clothes. "Before you came and tried to ruin it."

"Ruin it? How?" From the bedroom, where he'd stomped off too, Freed was incredulous to this idea. "How have I-"

"You were a big party pooper-"

"You two cannot get married!" He was yelling at her. Lisanna. For some unknown reason. He liked the woman enough and hated that she was doing this with her life, but enough to yell? Not likely.

They were having an affect on his psyche now. Great.

"Who the fuck wants to?" came Bickslow's gripe from the bathroom where he was trying to find where Jeff(rey) had gotten off to. If he left the bathroom, they might be screwed. "Lissy?"

"Not me. At all."

"Me neither."

"Last night the two of you-" Freed tried, but they were cutting him off and, really, was it worth it anyways?

Was any of it?

"We like to dream when we drink," Bickslow defended.

"Doesn't everybody?" Lisanna added.

"But our dreams are nightmares," Bickslow went on.

"Isn't everybody's?" Lisanna also quipped and ugh, they were horrible together.

"If that is not why you cite me as ruining your party atmosphere," Freed griped as he came back into the living room then to glare at Lisanna, "then what is?"

"You wouldn't drink with us," Bickslow answered for her.

"Or let us trick you out of your jewels," she finished.

"I'm leaving," was actually what finished it though as Freed headed to his things. "Right now."

"Okay," Bickslow hummed, though this was to try and hide his panic over still not finding then almost certainly poisonous Jeff(rey). "But be back by sundown."

Lisanna, who was curling back up to sleep, only grunted in response.

And he shouldn't.

Should he?

"What," Freed sighed as, at the front door now with his bags, he looked over his shoulder at the mess of an apartment, "happens at sundown?"

"It's spaghetti night," Lisanna told him simply and it sounded so real that he almost believed it.

Almost.

But instead decided that this was some sort of 'term' of theirs that would no doubt end in attempts to, apparently, take his jewels, and get wasted.

While he wasn't wrong, it was actually also the night in which they make the simplistic meal of all, spaghetti.

But truth be told, he really didn't want to see what sort of silverware and cooking utensils the pair owned. Or cleaned for that matter.

As he left with his things, Freed knew his ship wasn't sunk just yet because, though he and Bickslow were thick as thieves (before he got all tangled up in the Strauss family), Evergreen was still the most level-headed of the group.

Until he arrived and remember that, unfortunately, she took had gotten caught up in the Strauss epidemic.

* * *

 **This is probably the most obnoxious Lisanna and Bickslow have ever been together, so I think we can safely say we are now in the realm of absurdity. But I live for that kind of shit, so let's proceed.**


End file.
